The End
by rumz96
Summary: I've decided to do this, to do something I always thought idiots do, but now I know why, to end their misery, their pain, their agony... Their Life
1. Decided

I stared up in the clouded sky as I walked to my destiny. The clouds roared fiercely as if yelling at me to stop, but this time, nothing was going to convince me to stop and turn away. Not my best friend, my mom, my brother whom I loved the most or even God.

_This is it._ I thought entering the deserted park.

There was no one there, probably because of the weather. The whistling of the wind filled my ears and it passed across me with such a force that made me feel it was trying to stop me too.

"No" i whispered. "Please let me do this"

With a slow but constant pace, I moved to my usual tree. I sat against it's trunk on the ground that soaked up all my tears since years. I leaned my head against it closing my eyes. I let the images of my miserable life fill my mind and the tears flow down my cheeks.

The day I left my friends, the day my love went away, the day all my friends abandoned me because they thought i didn't care, all the stupid fights with my parents, the misunderstandings between me and my best friend. Everything came flooding my mind and the unbearable pain I felt tore me into a million pieces. My heart cried in agony with me.

Then i wiped the tears away because i knew i had some letters to write before i left. The very first letter to the best friend, Rosey

_I'm sorry, I have to do this, i can't take this any more. Just wanted you to know that you're the best ever friend any one could ever have. Forgive me for every harsh word or rude comment from me. I didn't really mean it. I Love YOu! Bye _

Then Sam,_  
_

_Yo Buddy! Thanks for listening to my worthless crap for hours and hours without uttering a single word about how irritating i was. No one has been this patient you know. I got to go... I done here..._ _Good bye  
_

The tears took over me again and it was hard to gain control of myself again but i did. The last person the i had to write to encouraged me to, and made me smile out of the tears and pain I was going through. Those were my best memories. Me and him, sneaking out at night and driving all around the city. The coke addiction, the chocolate fights, the vampire show, the singing passion, laughing, teasing.

_I fell in love with you, i still am, but you really didn't give a damn about it. I still love you the same. I don't need anything Jason, just come back and be the one you were before you left. But now i guess not even you can stop me from this. Good Bye... Forever_

_P.S: i.s.l.y :)_


	2. At Peace

I asked my self for the second and the last time. Was I doing the right thing? Standing between two paths. One Life; fears, hurt, disappointments, responsibilities, sorrow, insecurities, love, friends, yet pain. Second Death: Painful, difficult, end of everything, yet peaceful. And all i wanted after all Life had done to me was peace, peace of heart... Peace of mind.

Life, i thought, had always given me tears. Not a moment to laugh or sleep soundly without stress. It had taken mom away from me, the one I loved the most in my life after my father and left us. I was only 15, not ready to face life, too innocent to lead my life to a peaceful end. Then it gave me love and somehow that wound got cured but little did i know that it would stab me again on the same spot. Shattering me to tiny bits, so small that no one was patient enough to collect them and put them back again.

I was convinced, death was the only way. There was nothing left of life now. Nothing.

Standing on the edge of the bridge, I looked down at the deep water bellow me. The waves collided with the bridge wall with a hush... Again and again... A tear escaped my eyes so softly that I barely noticed. It was going to be over, as soon as I made my move, as soon as my heart stopped beating and my mind went blank and my body went lifeless.

"I'm not gonna let you win" I told life. "You Loose"

Those were my last words and with that I pushed myself forward. I fell. In the air for a few seconds and was under water. The last sound I heard was the splash of water that came when my body hit it. It was going to be the end. My body quivered as the water rushed into my body, my lungs. The defence system forced my to swim upward but I forced myself not to.

The End... Peace At last... I was Over..

**Review for the next chapter. If you don't have an account, just mention your name and review cuz i have enabled anonymous reviews. Hope you like it. Thanks :) **


End file.
